Un tributo para Hades
by FarAmongTheStars
Summary: "Los miró una vez más. Tratando de encontrar el más mínimo rastro de emoción en su pálido rostro. Pero no había nada. Estaba tan liso y vacío, cuan lienzo en blanco de un pintor, esperando a ser coloreado por eso que muchos llamaban vida". Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**Disclaimer**: Si Nico di Angelo fuera de mi invención yo podría morir en paz XD pero no lo es :3 es Rick Riordan

* * *

Los miró una vez más, tratando de encontrar el más mínimo rastro de emoción en su pálido rostro. Pero no había nada. Estaba liso y vacío, cuan lienzo en blanco de un pintor, esperando a ser coloreado por eso que muchos llamaban vida, pero que para Nico solía ser un hilo que las Moiras cortarían cuando llegara el momento…

Pero eso había sido antes del verano pasado. Antes de que lograra perdonarse a si mismo, por lo de Bianca. Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, se apartó un poco y dijo con voz autoritaria:

–Colocad la calavera centrada, no tengo todo el día –bueno, técnicamente sí tenía todo el día, pero no pensaba pasarse el poco verano que le quedaba montando la Cabaña. Tenía otros planes infinitamente más interesantes, en el palacio de su padre, allá en el inframundo–. Así, muy bien justo encima de la puerta.

–Señor di Angelo, –empezó un hombre muy alto, enchaquetado, con rasgos asiáticos y la piel ligeramente azul, que se había colocado a su lado sin hacer ningún ruido–. Sus muebles han llegado. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar a colocarlos dentro?

–Cuando hayamos acabado de colocar el dintel y de construir el porche.

Los párpados del varón se cerraron horizontalmente, mientras este decía:

–Por supuesto señor di Angelo.

Nico asintió. Aquello iba tomando forma. Se dio la vuelta y metiéndose las manos en los vaqueros negros rasgados, se fue andando tranquilamente de allí.

Cuando le llegó aquel mensaje Iris del tipo enchaquetado, diciéndole que las obras habían acabado, ya había anochecido. Volvió a la U de las cabañas (que ahora se iba pareciendo más a una especie de triángulo) y cuando vio la número trece, se quedó sin aliento. Era imponente, de mármol negro. Dos columnas sostenían el tejado y en la parte frontal de este, estaba la calavera perfectamente centrada. El porche consistía en una ampliación de la cabaña, con unas pequeñas escaleras para poder llegar hasta el. Era de madera teñida y contenía una mesa y unas sillas. Nico subió las mini-escaleras poco a poco. Y cuando llegó arriba abrió la puerta y antes de entrar en ella, miró por encima de su hombro. Dentro de la cabaña había una gran chimenea en medio de la habitación, en frente de esta había un sofá de cuero negro. Detrás se encontraban dos estatuas de Hades enfrentadas y varias literas frente a un gran ventanal tras las estatuas. A la izquierda había una gran mesa de caoba, se acercó a ella y paso la mano por las ondulaciones que había en los bordes. Dentro de la mesa, debajo del cristal, se veían los campos elíseos, de forma que la mesa parecía un reflejo de los campos, y no una mesa. Llevó la mano hasta el final de las molduras, sin dejar lo que se veía a través de las mesas, juró que pudo ver una figura vestida de plateado... Giró la cabeza y se acercó a una colección de discos de vinilo, que estaban debajo de un tocadiscos. Miró por encima los nombres, pero ninguno le llamó demasiado la atención. Se acercó después a la biblioteca. Era enorme, impresionante e imponente. Había toda clase de libros, rescatados del estigio, libros olvidados, libros perdidos, libros que contaban cosas que nadie había leído nunca... los tomos prohibidos del inframundo también reposaban sobre sus baldas. Nico reprimió el impulso de coger uno y ponerse a leerlo, pero no pudo reprimir esa emoción que le invadía al pensar que al fin se había hecho justicia a Hades, de que aquella caballa era un tributo que demostraba respeto después de tanto tiempo. Y de que al fin tenía un lugar para compartir con ¿quién sabe? Tal vez otros hijos de Hades... Una sombra cruzó su rostro cuando pensó en sus hermanos divinos... Se separó de la librería y se acercó a la chimenea, bajando el pequeño desnivel del suelo. Sacándose una figurita de Mitomagia de Hades, empezó a mirar fijamente el fuego chisporroteante, y mientras este le iluminaba el rostro, la colocó encima de la repisa.

Después de observarla durante unos segundos empezó:

–Yo... –le hubiera gustado decir tantas cosas parecía que ella le escuchaba desde los Elíseos–. Ojalá estuvieras aquí Bianca... –torció una sonrisa–, la decoración de interiores siempre se te dio mejor que a mí.


End file.
